Nini and Dduddu
by mochi ksoo
Summary: It's all about Jongin and Kyungsoo. KaiSoo. KaDi. JongSoo. RnR, pls?
1. Chapter 1

KA DI

FF

By: mochi ksoo

Happy reading~

Jika berbicara tentang Jongin dan Kyungsoo, maka itu tak akan habis-habisnya.

Tapi bolehkah aku menceritakan J ongin dan Kyungsoo saatmereka masih kecil dulu?

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah dekat saat mereka masih bayi, bisa dikatakan kalau orangtua mereka bersahabat. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama lahir di bulan Januari, tanggal lahir mereka juga berdekatan, Jongin ditanggal 14 Januari sedang Kyungsoo tanggal 12 Januari.

Setiap tanggal 13 Januari mereka merayakan ulang tahun Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersama keluarga tentu saja.

Saat ini keduanya berumur hampir 4 tahun, karena ulang tahun keempat mereka masih 2 hari lagi (13 Januari). Keluarga Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang sibuk-sibuknya meniapkan pesta ulangtahun anak-anaknya.

"Soo _Hyung_..." panggil Jongin. Kyungsoo yang ada di sampingnya menoleh sebentar lalu memfokuskan lagi perhatiannya pada televisi yang sedang menayangkan krtun kesukaannya.

Lalu menjawab, "Hm?"

"Ganti channelnya dong, _Hyung_. Nini mau nonton drama Korea~~"

"Ih! Tapi _sponjibab_ nya belum habis, Nini..."

"Tapi dramanya pasti sudah dimulai, nanti Nini ketinggalan _Hyung_ ~~" Jongin merengek dan akan terus merengek jika keinginannya tidak dikabulkan. Dan Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo yang keras kepala, masa bodoh mau Jongin jungkir balik, koprol, atau bunuh di- oh jangan sampai kalo yang itu, nanti Kyungsoo tidak punya teman lagi bagamana?

"Huwa~~~ Bundaaaaaaa~"

Dan Jongin menangis.

Dasar bocah.

Iya, bocah.

"Astagaaaa, ada apa ini, hm? Kenapa menangis, sayang?" itu ibu Kyungsoo, dia menghampiri jongn yang menangis di pojokan kulkas. Lucu, ya, nangisnya bareng kulkas.

"Huhuhu, itu..." jongin menunjuk ke arah ruang televisi (kyungsoo masih anteng saja).

"Oh, kenapa dengan tevenya?" tanya Ibu Kyungsoo.

"Nini mau menonton drama Korea, tapi Soo _Hyung_ masih ingin nonton _sponjibab_ , huhuhu..."

"Memangnya Nini mengerti jalan cerita filmnya?"

Jongin mengangguk, mulutnya membuka lagi ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi suara dari drama kesukaannya muncul, lalu ia pun berlari menuju ruang televisi (biasanya disebut ruang keluarga).

"Kyaaaaaa~ makasih _Hyung_ sudah mau mengganti channelnya." Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Iya, Nini, jangan ngambek lagi ya..."

Dan mereka berdua pun menonton bersama.

Selang 30 menit, layar persegi panjang itu menayangkan adegan tidak senonoh untuk ditonton anak kecil seperti mereka berdua.

" _Hyung_ , jangan ditonton, dosa~~~" peringat Jongin, Kyungsoo mengangguk dan dia menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kalau sudah selesai bilang ya, Ni."

"Hm..."

20 detik. 21 detik. 22 detik.

"Apakah sudah selesai?" tanya Kyungsoo, sebelum menjawabnya Jongin memposisikan wajahnya di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Sudah, _Hyung_."

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan selang sepersekian detik, ada sesuatu yang menempel di bibirnya.

Menempel.

Di.

Bibirnya.

Dan itu adalah bibir Jongin! Ommaya!

"Tadi itu apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih cengo dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Itu adalah ciuman, _Hyung_. Seperti yang di teve tadiiiiiii..." jawab Jongin dengan penuh keceriaan. "Waaahh, ternyata enak juga ya. Bibir _Hyung_ sangat lembut, Nini sukaaa!"

.

.

.

13 Januari. Pesta perayaan ulangtahun Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Tiba saat mereka meniup lilin. Tetapi sebelum meniup lilin, mereka diharuskan membuat permohonan.

"Ayo Kyungsoo dan Jongin, silakan _make a wish,_ lalu kalau sudsh tiup lilinnya barengan yaaaa." Perintah Bunda Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Jongin kemuadian menyatukan kedua tangan mereka dan memulai berdoa.

 _Jongin's wish: semoga aku bisa bersama terus dengan Kyungsoo Hyung, bermain dengannya, sekolah bersama, belajar bersama, dan apapun itu asal bersama Soo-Hyung_. Dan juga, Tuhan... aku ingin merasakan bibir Kyungsoo lagi... amen.

 _Kyungsoo's wish: aku ingin rang-orang di sekitarku tetap merasakan kebahagiaan, aku ingin bertemu dengan sponjibab, aku ingin makan eskrim raksasa, aku ingin sekolah, aku ingin bersama orangtuaku sepanjang masa, dan aku ingin Nini tetap di sampingku... amen._

Ya, cukup sekian, sampai di sini dulu cerita Jongin dan Kyungsoo, biarkan mereka menikmati acara ulangtahun mereka. Dan doakan semoga harapan dan permohonan mereka terkabul.

Hai? Iseng buat, wkwk. Udah ah segitu aja.

Kalo mau lanjut, bilang ya?

Makasih.


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin and Kyungsoo's fanfiction.

By: mochi ksoo

Happy reading!

Jongin.

Berbicara tentang Jongin, saat ini dia berumur enam tahun tiga bulan. Laki-laki bermarga Kim itu sangat menyukai ayam goreng, apalagi jika makannya bersama Kyungsoo.

Jongin mempunyai paras yang tampan namun _kiyowo_ diwaktu yang bersamaan, walau hidungnya minimalis namun itu tetap terlihat _kiyowo_ , bibirnya tebal berwarna merah muda, matanya lumayan sipit, giginya ompong dibagian atasnya, rambutnya halus, dan memiliki suara yang _kiyowo_.

Pernah suatu hari dia berkata kepada Bundanya bahwa ingin memiliki cita-cita menjadi anjing, karena Kyungsoo sangat menyukai anjing. Namun, Bundanya menertawakannya, berkata bahwa cita-citanya itu tidak mungkin terlaksana. Dan Jongin cemberut dibuatnya.

Seminggu setelahnya, saat ia jalan pagi bersama Ayahnya, Jongin melewati toko binatang. Saat itu matanya menangkap hewan lucu, mempunyai bulu yang lebat berwarna coklat. Anjing lucu! Tiba-tiba ia mengingat bahwa Kyungsoo sangat menyukai anjing, dan Jongin ingin membelinya.

"Ayah! Nini mau anjing~ belikan ya? Untuk Kyungsoo _Hyung_ , kok."

"Ok, big brooooo!"

Jongin akan melakukan apa saja yang membuat Kyungsoo senang.

Apapun.

Saat itu hari Minggu, keluarga Do datang ke rumah keluarga Kim untuk mengajak piknik. Jongin senang karena itu artinya ia dan Kyungsoo akan bermain berdua.

Kebetulan yang menyenangkan, tepat hari itu pula Jongin memberikan anjing yang ia namai Meogi kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo senang, dan karena kesenangannya itu Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin sangat erat.

Kyungsoo senang.

Jongin pun senang.

Mereka piknik dengan membawa Meogi, berlari di area taman bertiga. Ah, serunya~

.

.

.

Sorenya mereka sekeluarga pun pulang, namun Jongin tidak mau pulang bersama orangtuanya, ia ingin bersama Kyungsoo _Hyung_ nya. Entah kenapa hari ini Jongin lengket sekali dengan Kyungsoo.

Orangtua Jongin mau tidak mau mengikuti apa kemauan Jongin, ingat Jongin akan terus merengek sampai apa yang ia mau terwujud. Hhh.

"Yey!" itu adalah reaksi Jongin saat ia diperbolehkan untuk menginap di rumah Kyungsoo, jarak rumah mereka hanya sat rumah, sih. "Ayo, _Hyung_ , kita masuk!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, sambil membawa Meogi digendongannya, ah, anjing itu tidur rupanya~

"Hayuuuuu~ Jongin kita ke kamar ya, Meogi tidur nih."

Hm, omong-omong posisi Jongin merengek meminta untuk menginap di rumah Kyungsoo adalah di depan pagar rumah Kyungsoo.

Ayah-Ibu Kyungsoo juga Ayah-Bunda Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka, aaaaa _kiyowo_.

.

.

.

"Jongin, sebaiknya kamu mandi dulu, baru aku. Aku ingin menyiapkan tempat tidur untuk _uri_ Meogiii~~"

Jongin mengangguk sekilas, lalu tersenyum karena melihat Kyungsoo sangat perhatian dengan anjing yang telah ia berikan.

 _Nini senang, tahuuuuu~!_

Setelah itu hanya terdengar percika air yang keluar dari shower dan "nanananana" dari mulut manis Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

Makan malam tiba, Ibu Kyungsoo memanggil Kyungsoo juga Jongin untuk makan malam dengan diming-imingi "ayam goreng".

Jongin yang maniak ayam goreng langsung turun menuju meja makan, dan menghasilkan gelengan kepala dari Kyungsoo.

"Nini maniak sekali dengan ayam goreng, hehehe."

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam dan bersantai di ruang keluarga Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun disuruh untuk tidur, karena hari sudah malam, dan karena mereka anak penurut maka mereka menuruti perkataan Ibu Kyungsoo.

"Nini, kita tidur sekamar dan sekasur, jangan reseh kalau tidur, ya..."

"Hm!"

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka berdua sudah terbaring di atas kasur, Kyungsoo yang sudah –ingin- tidur terganggu karena pergerakan dari orang di sebelahnya, Jongin.

"Jongin, kamu kenapa, sih?"

" _Hyung_ , Jongin _nggak_ bisa tidur..." rengek Jongin, Kyungsoo mengernyit heran, apa Jongin masih _ngedot_ diumurnya yang segini.

Lalu ia pun bersuara, "Kamu mau _ngedot_?" pertanyaan polos dari anak kecil yang polos. Namun, dibalasi dengan gelengan oleh Jongin.

"Bukannnnn~~ Nini _nggak_ bisa _bobo_ kalo _nggak_ elus-elus alis. Biasanya Nini elus-elus alis Bunda, tapi Bunda kan _nggak_ ada di sini."

"Oh, yaudah elus aja alis Nini, kan Nini juga punya alis?"

Jongin menggeleng.

"Nini, _nggak_ suka alis Nini~ kurang tebelllll..." rengek Jongin, lagi. Hobi Jongin yang satu ini memang susah untuk dihindari, apalagi jika sudah mengeluarkan _puppyeyes_ nya.

"Oh, ya? Kalau alis aku? Lumayan tebel nih, mau elus gak?"

"MAAAAUUUU!"

Jongin mendekat ke Kyungsoo, wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Kyungsoo, jempolnya ia arahkan ke alis Kyungsoo, dan mulai mengelusnya.

Kyungsoo merasa ingin tidur dengan elusan lembut dari Jongin. Dan begitupula dengan Jongin, ia sangat menyukai alis tebal Kyungsoo. Selain bibir, alis tebal Kyungsoo adalah favoritnya!

Ah Kyungsoo _Hyung_!

.

.

.

Jongin.

Dia memang lucu, tapi saat merengek, semua orang harus menghindarinya!

Jongin.

Lelaki berumur enam tahun itu mempunyai _habit,_ yaitu mengelus alis seseorang sebelum tidur. Biasanya sebelum tidur ia mengelus alis Bundanya, namundimulai pada hari Minggu malam atau malam Senin, Jongin tidak akan tidur sebelum mengelus alis Kyungsoo. _Hyung_ nya.

.

.

.

DOUBLE UPDATE! HAHAHAHA~

HAI, MAAF YA CH 1 DARI FF INI BANYAK TYPO NYA. ASDFGHJKAISOO.

Aku mungkin masih baru, jadi tolong koreksiannya ya, dan juga review kalian sangat membantu untuk kelanjutan ff ((absurdddhhhh) ini~

Btw, ada yang kenal aku? Hahahaha gaada lah! Makanya kenalan, hai, aku san, admin san di oa kaisoo, oh tahu?

p.s. maaf terlalu banyak kiyowonya ehe

Udah ah segitu dulu bye!


End file.
